


Спокойствие пахнет ирисами

by Pirozhochek



Category: Try Knights
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Father, Communication, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, I Am Sorry, I have problems with tags, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Much communication, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Sexual Inexperience, Soulmates, Teen Romance, first omegaverse, good mother, shit brother, sport
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirozhochek/pseuds/Pirozhochek
Summary: Рику Харума похоронил свою мечту настолько глубоко в себе, что убедил себя в том, что её больше нет. Но что, если нашёлся тот, кто всколыхнул старые раны, вытащил мечту из самого сердца и заставил поверить снова.
Relationships: Akira Kariya/Riku Haruma
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей бете _mikky_more  
> Работа пишется медленно, но уверенно. Она будет закончена, но мне даже страшно подумать когда.

Рику Харума любил регби сколько себя помнил. Скорость, сила, точность передач, тактика игры, это завораживало его с тех пор, как он стал осознанной личностью.

Вот и сейчас слушая учителя лишь как фоновый шум, он наблюдает за игроками на поле, которое расположено прямо под окнами кабинета. Он смотрит как регбисты падают на траву, прыгают и перемещаются. Восхитительно.

От разбора игры и чужих движений его отвлекает учитель. Что ж неудивительно, он правда безучастен на уроке. Мыслями он там, среди игроков, рвётся в бой.

Чётко и без труда повторяя то, что просит учитель, он переводит внимание с себя на своего спящего одноклассника и снова отворачивается к окну.

  
_— Мы будем играть вместе! — лицо мальчика освещается улыбкой, когда он говорит об этом._   
_— Да! Мы выйдем на мировой уровень! — Рику так же счастливо улыбается._

  
Прикосновение чужого кулака фантомно чувствуется собственными костяшками и Харума едва заметно хмурится. Сколько уже прошло? Четыре года? Он давно отказался от этого глупого обещания.

  
_— Такой как ты никогда не сможет играть со мной на равных! Посмотри на себя сейчас._

_В груди всё сжимается от обиды и страха, он больше не нужен. Он разочаровал. Ничтожный. Ему больно, душевная боль намного сильнее чем та, что ломает сейчас тело в лихорадке._

_— Но я смогу! Я буду много заниматься, я докажу, что могу играть с тобой, брат!_

_Брат хватает его за футболку и притягивает к себе, шумно вдыхает и фыркает. Рику страшно, ему кажется, что брат его сейчас ударит, но он его всего лишь отталкивает. Ноги не выдерживают и омега падает на пол._

_— Рику, ты слабый. Тебе никогда не стать таким же сильным как альфа. Забудь о регби. Ты даже от лёгкого толчка свалился. Что если такое состояние настигнет тебя во время важных соревнований? Ты подведёшь меня и команду._

_— Но ты мне обещал! Обещал, что мы будем играть вместе!_

_— Я не хочу играть с бесполезным омегой._

  
Рику выныривает из воспоминаний и старается контролировать дыхание. Он не один, вокруг одноклассники, сейчас не время для панической атаки от глупых воспоминаний. С трудом заставив себя, Харума отворачивается от окна и смотрит на доску. Это приводит мысли в порядок.

«Бесполезный омега» звучит в голове голос брата.

«Нет» спорит с ним парень.

Теперь он не такой. Для всех Харума — бета-гений, лучший ученик в классе, может даже и в школе. Все его уважают. Рику не хочет думать, что это лишь иллюзия, что это таблетки не дают никому увидеть в нём _бесполезного омегу_.


	2. Глава 1

После уроков прежде чем отправиться в общежитие Рику решает прогуляться. Сегодня ему как-то не по себе, а прогулки почти всегда улучшают его настроение и здоровье. Погода на улице прекрасная, солнце, которое дарит тепло, а не удушающую жару и лёгкий ветерок, который заставляет деревья шелестеть. Звуки природы успокаивают, и словно сам мир шепчет, утешая и даря покой. Рику оказывается рядом с полем для регби и теперь его заинтересовывают другие звуки. Мысленно он оправдывается, что это ноги случайно приносят его сюда, но на задворках сознания знает, что это не так. Он хочет лишь посмотреть. Да, просто посмотреть ближе, а не из окна кабинета.

Услышав возбуждённые крики и переговоры, Рику останавливается и подходит в плотную к сетке ограждения. Он смотрит как все на поле бегут за парнем с мячом. Присмотревшись омега понимает, что это его вечно спящий одноклассник — Акира Кария.

Акира стремителен, силён и быстр. Интересно, если он будет хотя бы в половину так же упорен на уроках как сейчас на поле, он потягается с Харумой за звание лучшего ученика школы? Акира полностью сосредоточен на игре, но его губы растянуты в оскале, словно ему весело. Рику смотрит на его движения как завороженный, но потом начинает подмечать ошибки, и восхищение утихает. Омега следит за игроком, анализируя каждое его движения. Кария играет хорошо, но нет совершенно никакой тактики и техники. Движения хаотичны и излишни. Идёт напролом как крейсер, рассекающий волны. Сразу понятно, что игрок — альфа и делает ставку на это. Рику даже не нужно подтверждение запахом, который он не чувствует. Акира прорывается к линии и, кажется, взрыкивает на последнем движении, когда мяч касается травы.

Очки засчитываются, и команда устраивает перерыв. Рику смотрит на Акиру, который останавливается недалеко от него, чтобы попить. Наверное, омеге стоит развернуться и пойти дальше, но он не двигает с места и смотрит в чужую спину. Он хочет помочь, указать на ошибки, но что-то мешает. Рику боится, что советы будут восприняты в штыки, и его снова назовут бесполезным.

Неожиданно Акира поворачивает голову и смотрит на него. Рику борется с усилившимся желанием отвернуться и уйти, но вопреки себе, он встречает взгляд и остаётся на месте. Альфа разворачивается и идёт к нему, Харума стоит вцепившись в забор.

— Смотрел на игру?

Рику молча кивает и осматривает игрока с ног до головы. Хорошее тело, при грамотном тренере, и если стараться, с такими данными можно стать чемпионом. Выйти на международный уровень.

— Хочешь что-то сказать? — не дождавшись ответа, Акира разворачивается чтобы уйти. — Ладно, мне некогда.

Он должен, должен сказать, помочь хотя бы тем, что в его силах. Харума слегка дёргает сетку, борясь с собой, и альфа разворачивается, привлечённый звуком. Собравшись с мыслями Рику выдавливает из себя:

— Тебе стоит немного сместить центр тяжести.

— Что прости? Центр тяжести?

— Да, так будет легче двигаться и менять направление бега. Просто согни ноги в коленях. Нагрузка будет немного больше, но это поможет тебе, — уже увереннее говорит Рику и смотрит, не отводя взгляд.

— Согнуть ноги… — задумчиво повторяет альфа. — Понял, спасибо, попробую.

Акира разворачивается и идёт обратно к середине поля. Рику не ждёт, чтобы посмотреть на результаты своего совета. Быстрыми шагами он направляется в общежитие. Зачем он снова лезет в это? Он вычеркнул регби из своей жизни уже давно. А теперь раздаёт советы. Идиот.

Рику остаётся лишь надеяться, что этот пустоголовый сразу же забудет его лицо, чтобы ему потом не пришлось выслушивать оскорбления. А может и насмешки, что он лезет не в своё дело, при этом не зная о чём говорит. Так может случится из-за банальной привычки ошибочных движений.

Когда Рику входит к себе в комнату, он сразу же запирает дверь. Ему нужно побыть немного наедине с собой. Спасибо матери, он живёт один в комнате на троих. С некоторыми доплатами и уступками управления для скрывающего омеги его мама легко договорилась об этом. Для всех остальных учеников он просто счастливчик, которому повезло. Рику хочется, чтобы все продолжали так думать.

Омега без сил садится на стул и, откинув голову назад, вздыхает. Он обязан выкинуть эту ситуацию из головы, нужно заняться привычными делами. Автоматические действия успокаивают, ему нельзя нервничать, иначе поднимется уровень гормонов, а принимать таблетки больше обычного не хочется.

Харума подходит к шкафу с вещами и достаёт из-под одежды две упаковки спрятанных лекарств. Он с грустью смотрит на почти закончившийся блистер одного из препаратов и вздыхает. Ему придётся сказать матери, чтобы она привезла новые запасы, желательно, наверное, попросить сразу на пару месяцев, чтобы не заставлять её ездить туда-сюда. Выдавив из каждой пачки по одной пилюле, он принимает ежедневную дозу витаминов и подавителя. От этого становится немного психологически легче.

Прежде чем сходить в душ и заняться уроками, омега падает на кровать, чтобы немного отдохнуть после тяжелого дня. Мыслями Рику невольно возвращается к произошедшему. Акира Кария — у него определённо есть будущее в мире регби. Наверное, он даже мог бы победить брата, если бы хотя бы немного соображал в тактике игры.

Застонав омега треплет свои волосы и поднимается. Он оставляет очки на прикроватной тумбочке, прежде чем взять сменную одежду и уйти в ванную. Горячая вода немного отвлекает. Рику сосредотачивается на такой мелочи как натирание кожи мочалкой и мытьё головы. Он погружается в некий транс. В голове приятно пустеет и даже, когда мысли возвращаются, они сразу же улетучиваются. Сегодня принятие душа заняло у него на порядок больше времени чем обычно, Рику не хочет выходить, потому что мысли сразу же вернутся. С сожалением он закрывает воду и выходит из душевой кабинки.

Одевшись Харума, накидывает полотенце на плечи, чтобы не намочить футболку. Ему нужно заняться домашней работой. Нельзя терять место первого ученика, мама будет расстроена. Рику подходит к рабочему столу и достаёт книги. Время от времени он думает о случившемся, и, когда разбирает всю ситуацию по полочкам, он осознаёт, что по сути ничего страшного и не произошло. Из-за того, что он отвлекается, ему несколько раз приходится читать одну и туже задачу, потому что Рику совершенно не улавливает смысла прочитанного. Растрепав уже высохшие волосы, он переводит взгляд на часы. Пора на ужин.

Рику подгадал точное время, когда в столовой меньше всего народа. Как всегда. Омега набирает лёгкий ужин и садится в самом углу. За всеми приёмами пищи он всегда читает обычную литературу, расслабляясь. Если читать не хочется, Рику просто отгораживается книгой от тех, кто хочет с ним поболтать. Оказывается, это довольно эффективная техника избегания лишнего общения. Никто не подходит к нему, опасаясь, что отвлекут лучшего ученика от чего-то важного.

После ужина он решает, что пора звонить матери. Рику лежит на кровати, слушая долгие гудки. Мама поднимает трубку не сразу, наверное, он отвлёк её от чего-то. Сначала они просто болтают о школе и её работе, и только в конце Харума просит привезти лекарства, а заодно специальные гель для душа и шампунь. Мама начинает нервничать, это слышно по голосу. Женщина спрашивает, всё ли в порядке. Рику вздыхает против воли, не успев себя остановить, он не хочет волновать её и говорить, что боится перенервничать и начать пахнуть, поэтому прикрывается словами о тяжёлых уроках. Мама тихо смеётся и поддерживает, говорит, что тесты это не самое главное в жизни, и она в любом случае любит его. Она обещает всё привезти на ближайших выходных.

С мамой легко, особенно с тех пор как выяснилось, что он омега. Мама стала той, что помогла ему, когда вся его жизнь рухнула. Она никогда не говорила и слова упрёка и не унижала его. Рику до сих пор помнит, как она целовала его в волосы, гладила по спине и успокаивала, когда он бился в истерике, чувствуя приближение течек в начале, когда их ещё нельзя было давить препаратами.

Они тепло прощаются, и Рику снова приступает к урокам. Он занимается ими до позднего вечера, пора не наступает время ложиться в постель. Ему нужно соблюдать режим, чтобы избежать выбросов адреналина. На самом деле жить по здоровому расписанию то, что он посоветовал бы каждому человеку на земле.

Ночью подсознание решило отыграться на нём наслав кошмар. Он снова в старом доме. Его тело ломит как от температуры, а внизу живота приятно тянет. Течка. Рику хочет спрятаться, чтобы никто не узнал о его позоре. Он бежит в свою комнату и запирает дверь. В коридоре слышно тяжёлые шаги. Кто-то останавливается возле его спальни, и омега слышит, как пришедший принюхивается. Из-за двери раздаётся знакомый до боли голос. Слёзы сразу же заволакивают глаза. Дверь открывается нараспашку, так словно он не запер её минуту назад. Брат стоит в коридоре, смотря на него с усмешкой. Он открывает рот, и Рику знает, что сейчас скажет брат.

Харума резко садиться в кровати, чтобы не слышать унижения. Он берёт телефон и смотрит на время. До будильника остаётся совсем немного, и Рику решает подняться. Теперь у него немного больше времени для мягких утренних упражнений, чтобы «разбудить» мышцы после сна. Только под конец комплекса Рику понимает, что напряжение уходит, оставляя после себя бодрость. День начинается не так уж и плохо, несмотря на плохую ночь.

На занятиях Харума как всегда отвечает без проблем, его уроки выполнены на отлично, а то что помимо программы он самостоятельно изучает некоторые предметы углублённо, ему помогает. Преподаватели не спрашивают с него слишком много, потому что уверены в нём. Рику оглядывается назад и видит, что Акира снова спит на последней парте, интересно как он вообще может не отставать от школьной программы, настолько игнорируя её?

На обеденном перерыве Рику идёт на крышу, чтобы перекусить соком и булочкой. Он садится у ограждения и чувствует, как лёгкий ветерок перебирает его волосы, а солнце ласкает те немногие открытые участки кожи. Харума задумывается о предстоящем уроке английского языка и не сразу замечает шаги. Когда солнце загораживает тень, он поднимает взгляд.

— Привет, — улыбаясь, говорит Акира.

— Эм… Привет, — с учётом того, что все занятия регбист его игнорировал, Рику удивлён.

— Ты мне очень помог вчера. Я сделал как ты сказал, и это просто вау! Я Акира Кария.

— Мы уже месяц учимся в одном классе, — фыркнул Рику. — Рад, что всё получилось.

— Извини, я не очень внимательный, — смущенно говорит альфа и чешет затылок. — Знаешь, я стал двигаться лучше, а мой стиль бега совершенно изменился. Ты много знаешь об этом.

— О чём?

— О регби. Уверен, у тебя в запасе есть ещё пара тройка трюков для меня.

— Вовсе нет, — Харума отвернулся и посмотрел в сторону.

— А я думаю, что это так. Ты потрясающий! Присоединяйся к клубу регби. Ты очень сильно поможешь мне, да и нашей команде вообще, — с задором и улыбкой говорит Кария.

Рику едва не задыхается от возмущения и нахлынувшей на него боли воспоминаний. Он поднимается и становится напротив улыбающегося Акиры. Проклятье. Не зря у него вчера было плохое предчувствие, вот во что иногда выливается желание помочь.

— Нет, — жестко отвечает Харума и, обойдя Карию, уходит в сторону двери. — Я больше не вернусь в регби.

— Эй! Стой!

Рику уже не слушает, он старается идти как обычно, но внутри он с трудом держится, чтобы не сорваться на бег. Потрясающий. Ложь, он потрясающий до тех пор, пока Акира думает, что он обычный бета, стоит ему только узнать его секрет, как он превратиться в глазах альфы в слабака. Никакой от него не может быть помощи. Ему нечего делать в регби.

На оставшихся уроках Харума сидит погружённый в свои мысли. Ему кажется, что он чувствует затылком чужой взгляд на себе. От этого становится неуютно, но он не оборачивается, чтобы не знать, правда ли Акира смотрит на него или же это только игра воображения.

После звонка с последнего занятия он уходит как можно скорее, боясь, что регбист снова заговорит с ним, но Акира не преследует. Рику облегчённо выдыхает и замедляется возле общежития. Скорее всего альфа принял его отказ. Хорошо.

Попав в комнату он сразу же запирает дверь и пишет матери смс о том, чтобы она позвонила ему, как только у неё появится свободная минутка. Рику принимает лекарства и ложится на кровать, чтобы переварить сложившуюся ситуацию в тишине.

Акира не знает о его прошлом, никто бы не догадался о том, что он что-то знает о регби и кто его отец и брат. У него другая фамилия, он не похож на них внешне. Связать его с регби невозможно, нужно перестать себя накручивать. Один совет ещё не делает его специалистом в регби, может, он занимался вообще другим видом спорта! Откуда Акира мог знать, что Рику может ему посоветовать, что-то ещё? Он говорил так уверенно. Омега вздыхает и утыкается лицом в подушку. Если Кария подойдёт ещё раз, он просто снова откажет и всё. Телефон рядом с ним подаёт признаки жизни, и Рику сразу же хватает его. Никто кроме матери не может ему звонить.

— Сынок, что случилось? — голос мамы обеспокоенный, она даже не поздоровалась с ним.

— Мама… — горло сжимается, но омега давит это в себе. — Я совершил ошибку.

— Расскажи мне.

— Вчера я прогуливался мимо поля для регби. И у одного парня была просто ужасная техника бега. Я не смог промолчать! — Рику вздохнул. — А сегодня он подошёл ко мне и попросил помочь ему снова и присоединиться к клубу регби.

— Ох, дорогой… — в голосе матери слышно искреннее переживание. — Что ты ответил ему?

— Конечно же я отказал. Что ещё я мог ему ответить? Он сильный и уверенный в себе альфа. Я уверен, что он и послушал то мой совет, потому что не почувствовал меня. Мама, что делать?

— Он подходил к тебе ещё?

— Нет.

— Может ты зря переживаешь? Если он больше не подходил к тебе, значит он принял отказ.

— Может быть… — слова матери немного успокаивают Рику.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, солнышко?

— Вроде нормально, нервничаю немного.

— Только не принимай лишние подавляющие, я прошу тебя. У тебя вроде там есть слабые успокоительные выпей их. Прими душ пару раз, если боишься, что будешь пахнуть. Сейчас и перед ужином. Не трави себя понапрасну.

— Хорошо мама. Я не буду.

— Я тебя люблю, сынок.

— Я тебя тоже. Позвоню вечером как обычно.

— Я буду ждать, — в голосе матери слышно улыбку, и Рику расслабляется.

Харума выполняет все указания матери, и ему становится легче. Под вечер он полностью отпускает ситуацию произошедшую с Акирой. Когда он снова созванивается с матерью, они почти не говорят о случившимся, что радует омегу. Успокоив себя, он садится за домашние задания, которых оказывается немного, и оставшееся время до сна он проводит в интернете, занимаясь всякой ерундой.

Несмотря на дневные переживания, Рику спит крепко. Может, конечно, дело и в успокоительных, ему без разницы. Ему снятся разнообразные сны, которые никак не связаны с его прошлым. Когда утром звенит будильник, он чувствует себя отдохнувшим. Харума потягивается, пока тело слегка не сводит и бодро поднимается, чтобы сделать упражнения и принять душ перед занятиями.

После завтрака, когда Рику приходит в кабинет, регбист уже там, но альфа не обращает на него внимания. Как обычно это бывает, Акира спит прямо за партой. Харума расслабляется и занимает своё место. Уроки проходят хорошо, он участвует в обсуждениях, его домашние задания идеальны. На математике преподаватель задаёт Акире лёгкий вопрос, но он не может ответить. Из-за этого чувство удовлетворения разливается по телу. Вчера этот альфа пошатнул его душевное состояние, и карма воздала ему. Рику думает, что это справедливо.

На обеде он идёт на крышу, чтобы перекусить булочкой и пакетиком молока. После того как он перестал заниматься спортом, ему нужно меньше энергии. Так что Харуме этого хватает. Он почти съел половину булочки, когда дверь открывается. Рику внутренне подбирается и смотрит с опаской. Это снова Акира.

— Привет, Рику, — дружелюбно говорит альфа.

— Привет, — больше ради приличия отвечает Харума.

— Ничего если я присяду здесь с тобой?

Рику машет рукой справа от себя. Альфа садиться близко, но не так, чтобы нарушить личное пространство, попрекая приличия. Рику полностью игнорирует его присутствие, продолжая обедать.

— Ты не передумал? — легко спрашивает Акира.

Омега давится молоком и начинает кашлять. Надежда, что регбист отступился, рухнула как карточный домик, если на него сильно дунуть. Рику немного отсаживается в сторону и давится кашлем, пока он наконец-то не проходит. Акира смотрит на него с удивлением и жалостью.

— Я тебе ещё вчера сказал, что не вернусь к регби. Оставь меня в покое, — хрипит Харума и делает большой глоток молока, чтобы стало легче.

— Ты мне нужен, Рику. И я не отступлюсь. Я уговорю тебя присоединиться, чего бы мне это не стоило.

— Я могу заявить на тебя в управление, — угроза звучит жалко, и омега это прекрасно понимает. — Сказать, что ты преследуешь меня и мешаешь учиться.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, ты слишком правильный. Я не понимаю Рику, в чём твоя проблема? Да, ты не самый большой бета, которого можно встретить, но ведь всё можно поправить трудом. И я уверен, что твои знания помогут тебе не хуже суровой тренировки. Ты лишь немного понаблюдал за мной и сразу нашёл брешь в моей подготовке. Только представь, как круто будет, если мы будем играть вместе!

Рику замирает, дыхание перехватывает. Круто играть вместе? Последний раз он слышал такое ещё в младшей школе. До того как его позднее созревание открыло, что он омега. Незаметно сжав руку в кулак, он впивается короткими ногтями в ладонь. Рику смотрит на чужое улыбающееся лицо и ищет в нём насмешку, но её нет. Акира открыт и ни в его глазах, ни в мимике нет ничего настораживающего.

— Я ещё вчера сказал тебе, нет. И моё мнение не изменится, несмотря на твою лесть. Прости, Акира. Я не буду помогать тебе.

Веселье потухает в чужих глазах, и альфа хмурится. Рику понимает, что пора уходить, чтобы не выслушивать больше глупых, ничего не стоящих уговариваний. Когда он поднимается, Акира продолжает сидеть, не пытаясь его остановить. Харума больше не ошибётся, ведясь на эту покорность.

— Не беспокой меня больше. Мне нужно заниматься учёбой.

Акира молчит, только едва заметно качает головой, словно не согласен, но не останавливает его и не удерживает. Фыркнув, Рику уходит с крыши, доедая булочку по пути. Он давно решил, что никогда не вернётся в регби. И чьи-то неоправданные восторги и упрямство не изменят этого.  
Вечером Харума снова звонит матери, и она даёт те же советы, что и вчера. Интересуется, не нужно ли ей поговорить с Акирой лично, чтобы он отстал, но Рику уверен, что справится сам. Он и не подозревает, как ошибается, отказываясь от помощи.

На целый месяц Кария превращает его жизнь в ад. Он каждый день приходит на крышу, чтобы просить и уговаривать. А когда Рику решает остаться в столовой, чтобы не слушать этого, альфа заявляется туда и начинает донимать на глазах у всех. Это напрягает ещё больше, лучше уж крыша.

В один из дней Рику возвращается в комнату и чувствует едва заметный омежий запах на своём белье, когда раздевается в ванной. В этот момент страх парализовывает Харуму, и он нарушает обещание, данное матери. Теперь через день он принимает подавитель дважды. Сначала он начинает себя чувствовать немного хуже, чем обычно, но организм привыкает к новой дозировке, и всё нормализуется. Нервы летят к чёрту, а плохие сны о прошлом приходят по ночам всё чаще. Успокоительное теперь у него постоянно с собой в сумке, он принимает его три раза в день.

В конце концов Рику даже привыкает, уговоры уже не так бьют по его сердцу как первые пару недель. Тогда же он перестаёт упоминать Акиру в разговорах с матерью. Ему стыдно и страшно, что она и правда приедет, чтобы разобраться с настырным альфой. Словно он младшеклассник, который ничего без мамы не может. Рику надеется, что Акира сдастся, но альфа непробиваем как бетонная стена.

Минует месяц, который Рику дает сам себе. Сегодня он идёт просить помощи от управления, он больше не может этого выносить. Акира опять сидит рядом с ним на крыше, но сегодня он тише обычного.

— Зачем я так нужен тебе? — глухо спрашивает Харума, уткнувшись в колени.

— Есть один человек, — неожиданно серьёзно говорит альфа. — Я хочу победить его, но сейчас я не могу этого сделать. Я сильный, но одной лишь силы недостаточно.

— Почему?

— Один твой совет, данный мельком, помог мне стать лучше. Если ты примешься за дело всерьёз, я смогу. Я смогу победить его.

Рику поражён, сегодня нет обычных громких слов и улыбок. Альфа смотрит на него с железной уверенностью и собранностью. Как он может заложить его управлению? Наверное, это будет словно предательство, вздохнув Рику сдаётся, он больше не может.

— Хорошо, я приду на тренировку, но лишь один раз.

Губы Акиры расплываются в оскале победителя, и Харума начинает сомневаться в правильности своего решения. Кария словно читает его мысли, быстро встаёт и отходит к двери, чтобы уйти.

— Я буду ждать тебя на площадке после уроков. Не обмани меня, Рику!

Как только дверь закрывается, омега снова утыкается в колени и стонет. Не ошибается ли он сдаваясь соглашаясь? Омега не знает, но он не трус, он не сбежит, раз уж дал слово. Даже если потом пожалеет об этом, расковыряв старую рану, которая, кажется, уже почти зажила.

Рику ступает на поле, и стоит только осознать, что он снова стоит на траве, ноги наливаются слабостью. Это всё так знакомо: запах, вид. Омега очень скучал по этому. Он видит, как Акира стоит напротив других игроков. Приближаясь, Рику начинает улавливать чужой разговор. Альфа убеждает товарищей, что он скоро будет, и Харума ускоряет шаг.

— Рику! — кричит Акира.

Альфы и беты смотрят на него с подозрением. Самый дерзкий судя по гонору бросает в его сторону нелестный комментарий, и Рику внутренне подбирается. Он хочет ответить так же дерзко, но Акира опережает его.

— Он лучше всех вас! Мы надерём вам зад!

Такое Харума уже пропустить мимо ушей не может, он сильно хватает альфу за руку и сжимает. Рику хочет высказать ему всё, что он думает, но останавливается на самом нейтральном варианте.

— Заткнись. Что ты несёшь?

— Рику — потрясающий! Вы неудачники, на порядок ниже его уровня, — дерзко заявляет Акира, не обращая на него внимания.

Собравшиеся члены команды недоумевают, но Акира продолжает топить его. Говорит об игре. Рику паникует, он должен играть? Что этот альфа говорит, сердце бухает в груди как сумасшедшее. Как так получается, что всё удачно складывается для Акиры? Почему он именно сегодня сделал серьёзное лицо? Которое убедило омегу? Именно тогда, когда Рику выпил подавитель утром перед занятиями. Шанс пятьдесят на пятьдесят, и Кария попал в точку. Это судьба или простое везение? Харума отпускает Акиру и подаётся назад, он хочет бежать. Так быстро как может. Забиться в свою комнату и не выходить оттуда никогда.

— Я больше не играю в регби. Мы договаривались только о советах. Акира, что ты несёшь?

Чужой смех заполняет голову. Игроки смеются над ним? Рику смотрит на них поражённо, но, кажется, не замечают того, что оскорбляют его.

— Он не может играть с таким слабым телом. Где ты нашёл такого мелкого слабого бету? В регби могут играть только сильные парни, такие как мы. Может, ты нас разыгрываешь и привёл его, чтобы он подносил нам попить?

От топящих сознание мыслей Рику отвлекает металлический звук сетки. Акира цепляется за неё рукой и, кажется, с трудом держится, чтобы не бросится на сокомандников. Парни отступают на шаг и, кажется, съёживаются.

— Хватит, — голос приглушён и граничит с рычанием. — Вы…

Так вот какой на самом деле Акира в гневе. Наверное, если бы Рику мог почувствовать сейчас его запах, он бы испугался так же как альфы, стоящие перед ними. Омега хватает его за руку и пытается вразумить.

— Успокойся, всё нормально. Я не буду просто слушать их. Издевательства- это не то, что я буду терпеть, — уверенно произносит Рику, смеряя регбистов суровым взглядом, и снимая очки. — Я докажу, что превосхожу вас.

Он слышит, как грудное рычание прекращается, и теперь Акира смотрит на него с улыбкой победителя. Рику попался как маленький ребёнок, но азарт и желание доказать рвёт его изнутри. Они и правда слабаки по сравнению с братом, такие, как они, не могут указывать ему, даже если они альфы и беты.

Пока они становятся на позиции и делают лёгкую разминку, стараясь разогреть мышцы, рядом с ними суетиться бета из команды, стараясь переубедить в затее, но Рику уже настроен серьёзно, как в прочем и Акира. Харума бросает взгляды на альфу, и он придаёт уверенности, что всё получится. Несмотря на то, что они в меньшинстве, что шансов очень мало. Рику уже просчитывает возможные варианты для победы. Самый главный из них это положиться на чужую силу.

Звучит свисток и мяч сразу же попадает к Рику в руки. Он чувствует искусственную кожу ладонями, и это мгновенно заставляет его вспомнить всё, что он знает о регби. Харума знает, что нужно делать. На него нападают сразу трое. Рику смотрит на перемещение Акиры и, усмехнувшись, опускает мяч вниз, чтобы направить его ногой прямо в руки альфы, который мучал его долгие недели.

Никто не сможет остановить Акиру, когда он так целеустремлён, и Рику знает об этом, он наблюдал. Он верит в это каждой клеточкой тела. Омега бросает уничижительные слова игрокам перед ним, пока Акира ловит мяч и, обойдя всех защитников, пересекает линию, чтобы положить его на траву.

Это оказывается так легко, что Рику смеётся. Неужели сейчас все игроки в регби такие? Теряются и проигрывают самой простой тактике, игры на сильного игрока? Плачевная ситуация. Не успевает омега порадоваться своей победе, как всех окликают трое парней. Старшеклассники? Все игроки и сам Рику теряются под суровым взглядом одного из них. Кажется, Рику слишком сильно заигрался, раз не заметил их приближения.

Первый раз за четыре года игра в регби не вызвала боли. Это странно и волнительно, дело в чужой уверенности в нём? Или же Рику под гнётом и унижениями брата забыл, насколько он хорош? Поверил, что бесполезен и ничего не может. Омега бросает взгляд на веселящегося Акиру и едва заметно улыбается. Может, этот альфа и прав, что не отстал от него и заставил прийти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что читаете меня!


	3. Глава 2

На следующий день после случившегося Рику как обычно обедает на крыше. Его сознание слегка плавает от излишне принятого подавителя, но это мелочь. Омега думает о словах матери, сказанных ему вчера, когда он рассказал ей правду. Она поддержала, сказала, что не будет против, если он захочет вернуться в спорт, но с условием, что это сделает его счастливым. Сделает ли его счастливым возвращение к регби? Если команда случайно узнает правду о нём, он сможет пережить унижения снова?

— Рику, — голос, который уже, кажется, вызывает изжогу снова звучит над ним, вырывая из размышлений. — Вступай в клуб регби.

Акира может ещё и мысли читать? Иначе как объяснить, то, что он делает предложение именно тогда, когда он колеблется? Омега смотрит на альфу и невольно скользит взглядом по распахнутому воротнику рубашки. Кария демонстрирует силу своей расхлябанностью? Это было бы в его духе.

— Как ты меня достал. Сколько раз тебе повторить «нет»? — Рику не может сдержать напряжения в голосе.

— Я уже это слышал. Но ты всё равно вступай.

Спокойный голос и пристальный взгляд взбешивают Рику, он подрывается и хватает Акиру за грудки. Его силы хватает, чтобы слегка встряхнуть регбиста, но не больше. Сейчас омега как никогда чувствует себя мелким и тощим. Это заставляет его сорваться.

— Ах ты… Я не вернусь в регби, что тебе не понятно? Или ты на поле последние мозги растерял?

— Ты ещё можешь бороться, — уверенно говорит Акира. — Точнее хочешь этого. Я видел это в твоём взгляде, когда мы были на поле. А чутьё ещё никогда меня не подводило. Не дави это желание в себе Рику, вступай в клуб.

— Почему ты просто не можешь заткнуться? — Харума чувствует, как его начинает трясти, и он отходит от Акиры на два шага, чтобы не стоять вплотную. — Я никогда не хотел сдаваться. Я думал, что стану лучшим во всём мире. Регби было для меня всем. Я изучал его, тренировался как проклятый. Кропотливо отрабатывал каждый приём, но всё было зря. Моё тело сыграло со мной злую шутку, я перестал расти. Такие как ты и те, кто смеялись надо мной вчера, вытеснили меня, только из-за того, что я мелкий. Я ушёл, потому что больше не мог.

Рику с трудом держится, чтобы не начать рыдать. Он лжёт, глядя Акире в глаза. Он испытывает дикое желание крикнуть альфе в лицо истинную причину. Эта мысль действует на него как ведро холодной воды, и Рику немного успокаивается.

— Не ушёл. Ты же сам себе врёшь.

— Много ты в этом понимаешь? — фыркает омега. — У тебя есть всё, чего у меня никогда не будет. Не тебе мне говорить о желаниях и действительности.

— Где твоя гордость?! Собери её в кулак и борись. Только так ты найдёшь свой путь.

Рику заворожен чужой уверенностью, он не может отвести взгляд от лица Акиры. Мир вокруг словно перестаёт существовать, есть только голос, который говорит то, о чём сам Харума думает каждый день. Он не замечает, когда альфа подходит к нему и наклоняется над лицом. Кажется, он всего моргнул раз, а Акира уже слишком близко.

— И ещё, ты нужен мне.

Омега чувствует чужое дыхание на своей щеке. Он резко отворачивается и становится к перилам. Что это было? Он смотрел в глаза Акиры, когда тот говорил о том, что он нужен и, кажется, сердце перестало биться. Чтобы скрыть дрожь и смущение Рику неловко трёт шею, не оборачиваясь. Он не может отказать, не тогда, когда восторг от мысли снова оказаться на поле уже плотно поселился в голове.

— Хорошо, — уверенно говорит Рику. — Но мне так же нужна твоя помощь, как и тебе моя. Я мелковат, поэтому использую тебя для победы. Ты будешь выполнять все мои указания…

— Ни за что, — бесцеремонно перебивает его альфа.

— Что? Разве ты не этого хотел? Чтобы я помог тебе стать лучше?

— Твой стиль игры мне не подходит.

Рику растерян, чтобы скрыть это, он закрывает ладонью глаза, словно он раздражён. Да что этот альфа себе позволяет? Играет с ним как с идиотом, отвратительная непоследовательность действий. Но Рику терпел это целый месяц, отступать нельзя. Он покажет этому идиоту, кто тут главный.

— Моя тактика превзойдёт твою силу! — омега поднимает руку и указывает пальцем на игрока. — Более того, я укрощу тебя — Акира Кария!

Лицо альфы искажается хищной улыбкой, и они оба не двигаются с места. Акира не говорит ни слова против такого заявления, что неимоверно веселит Рику, и он, не выдержав, начинает тихо смеяться. Отвернувшись, он отходит и садится на своё место. Берёт в руки недоеденный сэндвич и откусывает большой кусок. Акира присаживается рядом и пристально смотрит, от этого взгляда становится неуютно, но Рику ничего не говорит.

Они уходят с крыши вместе, на лестнице Акира говорит ему, где найти капитана, чтобы спросить у него заявку для вступления в клуб. Рику кивает как болванчик, и их пути расходятся. Он находит кабинет, где учится капитан Фуюхара и берёт у него лист с заявкой и расписание тренировок Похоже, что распечатки у капитана всегда с собой, такая ответственность Рику нравится. Когда он возвращается в класс, то сразу же пересекается взглядами с Акирой. Альфа довольно скалится, заметив листы в руках, и омега с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не показать ему язык, словно он ребёнок. У Рику есть подозрения, что теперь, когда Акира победил, он будет ухмыляться всё время.

По возвращении в комнату Рику не расслабляется ни на секунду. Он принял важное решение в своей жизни, а это имеет свои последствия. Он долго ходит туда-сюда, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и успокоиться, перед тем как позвонить своему омегологу. Ему нужно это сделать, чтобы проконсультироваться по поводу препаратов и новой дозировки для спортсменов. Он знает, что мужчина будет негодующе вздыхать из-за решения заняться спортом, причем явно не омежьим.

Рику набирает номер клиники, и трубку снимают практически сразу, сначала он говорит с медсестрой, которая ищет его карту, только потом его переводят на телефон врача. Рику рассказывает о расписании тренировок и его режиме дня. Как он и думал, мужчина тяжело вздыхает. Омеголог расписывает примерную новую дозировку, но наказывает явиться к нему на приём на ближайших выходных утром, когда клиника работает. Рику обещает, что позвонит завтра и уточнит время, поговорив с мамой. Они прощаются, и омега облегчённо выдыхает.

Перед душем он принимает новую дозировку витаминов и подавителя. Он с этим справится, скроет своё плохое самочувствие от такого увеличения препаратов, оправдываясь своей нетренированностью. Хорошо, что он выглядит как слабак, никто ничего не заподозрит, над ним только посмеются. К этому ему не привыкать, да и если кто-то перегнёт палку, Рику почему-то уверен, что капитан и Акира станут на его защиту.

После ужина и выполнения домашней работы из-за плохого самочувствия Рику решает лечь раньше, чем обычно. Так что матери он звонит уже из постели. Громкие гудки раздражают воспалённое сознание. В голове звук кажется ударом кузнечным молотом по наковальне.

— Алло, — раздаётся голос матери в трубке, и омега, поморщившись, делает звук тише.

— Привет, мам, — тихо говорит Рику.

— Привет, солнышко. Как у тебя дела?

— Всё хорошо. Мам, я всё же решил присоединиться к клубу регби.

Он слышит тяжелый вздох, но женщина не начинает ругаться. Уже двое взрослых вздыхают по поводу его выбора. Может Рику всё же неправ? Они молчат какое-то время, пока мама наконец не нарушает эту давящую тишину.

— Это серьёзное решение не только для жизни, но и для твоего здоровья.

— Я уже звонил в нашу клинику и говорил с врачом. Он дал мне новую дозировку, но сказал появиться у него в эти выходные.

— Я всегда знала, что ты у меня ответственный мальчик, но, чтобы настолько, — Рику слышит, что женщина улыбается. — Ты плохо себя чувствуешь сейчас?

— Да, немного. Нужно будет привыкнуть к новой дозировке.

— Понятно. Будь осторожен, если не полегчает до выходных, мы попросим тебе другое лекарство.

— Тогда будет ещё хуже, я буду долго к нему привыкать. Они заметят, что что-то не так.

— Ты не думаешь, что стоит сказать хотя бы капитану, чтобы не было проблем?

— Нет, мама, — резко отрезает Рику.

— Я просто предложила. Давай, я заберу тебя в пятницу после работы, договорись с врачом на субботу. Я предупрежу управление школы сама.

— Отлично, мне нравится, а воскресенье проведём вместе.

— Да. А теперь расскажи, как прошёл твой день, помимо того, что ты решил стать будущей звездой спорта.

Рику тихо смеётся, и мама подхватывает его смех. Он знает, что она не злится на него за такое решение. Его мама самая лучшая женщина на свете, и Рику ни секунды в этом не сомневается. Они болтают ещё немного, говорят о плане на совместные выходные и уже предвкушают эту встречу. Рику не спал в своей кровати с самого начала учебного года и теперь ему не терпится попасть домой. Они прощаются и, едва положив телефон и устроившись поудобнее, омега погружается в глубокий сон без сновидений, спровоцированный лекарствами.

Первые пару тренировок Рику не чувствует ничего кроме слабости и боли в каждой мышце. Он очень сильно отвык от нагрузок и, несмотря на то, что у него все задания в облегчённом виде, вечером каждое движение вызывает страдания. Удары, бег и падения. Это всё слишком много для Рику, некоторые альфы смеются над ним, но капитан его поддерживает и быстро успокаивает насмехающихся. Омега поражён такой поддержкой, он не ожидал. Фуюхара заставляет всех работать по схемам, что предлагает Рику. Ну, почти всех, Акира игнорирует и капитана и его, бездумно действуя по своему, что вызывает не один спор.

Этот альфа, казалось, решил довести его до белого каления. Он всё время так и нарывается на ссоры своей непокорностью. Один раз они спорили до тех пор, пока Акира не начал рычать на Рику, а он охрип.

— Ты мог передать пас, так бы всем было проще, — кричит на альфу Рику.

— Я был открыт. Почему я должен отдавать пас, если могу прорваться сам? — не уступает Акира.

— Потому что твои куриные мозги не думают наперёд. Раз уж ты на это не способен, то предоставь это мне.

— Хочешь сказать я тупой?

— Ты прав, ещё как хочу.

Акира только начинает скалиться и, кажется, едва сдерживается, чтобы не наброситься на него, как их разнимает капитан. Рику как никогда этому рад, потому что альфа начал его уже утомлять своей твердолобостью. Омега отходит в сторону и начинает бежать по краю поля. Бег всегда хорошо прочищал его голову. Ему нужно успокоиться.

Неделя новой жизни проходит хорошо, особенно его радует поездка домой. Рику всё время проводит с мамой: они посещают врача, гуляют по городу и валяются дома перед телевизором. С его здоровьем всё хорошо, так что омеголог все лишь добавляет ещё одни стандартные витамины, которые помогут справиться с нагрузками и не влияют на гормоны. Мама рада, что с ним всё хорошо, и они праздную это в небольшой закусочной рядом с домом, в которой готовят просто потрясающий рамен.

По пути обратно в школу они заезжают в аптеку и покупают запас лекарств и принадлежностей для душа. Рику с грустью замечает, что всё стало немного дороже, чем было, когда он делал такие покупки вместе с мамой в прошлый раз. У него нет выбора, так что омега старается не думать об этом.

По приезду в общежитие Рику только успевает закинуть вещи в комнату и умыться, перед тем как ему нужно идти на ужин. За столом он лениво ковыряет карри с рисом, когда стул напротив него отодвигается. Чёрт, где его книга? Как он мог её забыть? Рику поднимает взгляд и видит перед собой товарища по команде — Томми Хорю. Крепкий бета с очень мягким характером, но не без перспектив в школьном спорте.

— Привет, — улыбнувшись, здоровается с ним Томми. — О чём задумался?

— Да так. Наверное, об Акире, тренировка только завтра, а он меня уже раздражает, — задумчиво отвечает Рику. — То, что он меня не слушает — это большая проблема. Акира полагается на инстинкты, они не смогут помочь ему при встрече с сильным противником. Он будет беспомощен. Какое безрассудство.

— Может, ты и прав.

Слегка заикаясь, отвечает ему Томми и отводит взгляд. Похоже, Рику немного перегибает палку, выливая столько информации на человека, который его едва знает. Омега мысленно отчитывает сам себя и продолжает неспешно есть.

— Сегодня, пока тебя не было, Акира после тренировки сразился с Сётани.

— Правда? И чем всё закончилось? — Рику и правда заинтересован.

— На мгновение я даже думал, что Сётани победит, но нет.

— Он силён, но у него та же проблема, что и у Акиры. Два сильных болвана пренебрегающих тактикой.

— Я думаю ты прав, они во многом схожи.

Рику замечает, как к ним приближается упомянутый Сётани, который видимо услышал их разговор. Этот альфа с крашенными розовыми волосами, кажется, не настроен агрессивно, что не может не радовать. Хотя, не то, чтобы они с Хорю скрывали свой разговор. Омеге немного неловко от этого, но глядя на спокойного Томми, он понимает, что всё в порядке.

— Несмотря на то, что мы оба сильны. Мне ещё далеко до Аккуна, у меня нет и шанса его победить. Вы знаете, что он вырос в горах? — врывается в разговор Сётани.

— В горах? Ты серьёзно?

Судя по голосу Томми кажется поражён, но и Рику удивлён не меньше, он не знал такого о своём однокласснике и сокоманднике. Это интересно.

— Ну да, он жил там с дедушкой примерно до семи лет. Он даже детский сад пропустил и пошёл сразу в школу, — тихо говорит Сётани и крадёт у Рику бутерброд.

— А ты знаешь почему? — наплевав на приличия, спрашивает омега.

— Я удивлён, что вы не знаете. У нашего Аккуна повышен альфа-гормон, как я понял, он был почти диким до этого возраста. Дикость ушла, когда он подрос, а вот повышенный гормон остался. Так что Аккуна лучше не злить, может покусать.

Сётани заливисто смеётся, но Рику может только поддержать его вымученным смешком, как в прочем и Томми. Рику так яростно с ним спорил и не обращал внимания на чужое рычание, думая, что это лишь способ показать, что ему как бете стоит заткнуться. От мысли, что Акира мог и правда на него накинуться по спине ползут мурашки, а краска сходит с лица.

Рику резко поднимается, создавая много шума скрежетом стула по полу, и берёт свою тарелку, чтобы отнести, есть совершенно перехотелось. Сётани и Томми кидают на него удивлённый взгляд, когда он быстро прощается и уходит из столовой, едва поев.

Только в тишине своей комнаты он может обдумать, что ему делать с полученной информацией. Даже несмотря на повышенный альфа-гормон, Акира ни разу не подал вида, что с Рику что-то не так. Он не уличил его во лжи или в чём-то подобном, что не может не радовать. Значит таблетки скрывают его даже от таких альф, встречающихся один на сто тысяч. Он читал в учебнике по биологии, что люди с повышенным гормоном лучше слышат, чувствуют запахи, у них улучшенная реакция. Из минусов только то, что пахнут такие люди просто одуряюще, так что им даже приходится маскировать это, чтобы жить спокойно.

Рику думает о примерных тяготах чужой жизни, если они есть, пока делает уроки и принимает вечерний душ. Есть ли у его сокомандника такие же таблетки? Или он пользуется специальными средствами гигиены как он? Наверное, из-за того, что Рику думает о Акире весь вечер, он ему снится.  
По сне альфа рычит и бегает по полю для регби, в его движениях легко заметить звериные повадки. Неожиданно Акира замирает, делает пару крадущихся шагов в сторону омеги, после чего бросается к нему. Рику стоит как вкопанный не силах пошевелиться от страха. Он наблюдает словно со стороны, как Акира подходит к нему, ведёт головой как дикий зверь и шумно вдыхает. Неожиданно фыркнув, словно он чувствует что-то неприятное, альфа проходит мимо и убегает с поля, а Рику стоит и смотрит ему в след.

Будильник поднимает омегу как обычно, оставляя время для утренней зарядки и душа. Таблетки уже не сильно бьют по его состоянию, как в первые дни, так что Рику в хорошем расположении духа, несмотря на то, что картинки сна ещё свежи в сознании. На уроках он снова активный, а во время обеда пытается мягко внушить альфе, который взял за привычку есть с ним, что тактика очень важна, особенно для такого хорошего игрока как он. Акира скалится и не спорит слишком яростно, что не может не радовать Рику. Возможно, близок тот момент, когда он наконец сдастся и примет его сторону.

Облегчение омеги было недолгим, на тренировке они сцепляются снова. Когда Акира поступает как идиот, не слушая его указаний и идя на пролом вместо того, чтобы отдать пас. Рику понимает, что больше не может. Как только попытка засчитывается, он подбегает к альфе и хватает его за майку.

— Я думал, мы днём договорились, что ты будешь слушать меня.

— Это ты думал, что договорился. Я тебе такого не говорил.

Акира не предпринимает попыток вырваться из цепких рук Рику, а зачем, если он всё равно не сможет ничего ему сделать? Рику орёт на него как ненормальный, и альфа чувствует, как в его груди зарождается рык. Почему этот гений регби такой раздражающий? Акира хочет ответить ему, но грозный крик капитана останавливает его.

— Если вы не прекратите прямо сейчас, то оба от меня получите, — орёт на них Фуюхара.

Фыркнув Акира, разворачивается, легко вырываясь из рук Рику и идёт в сторону раздевалок. С него достаточно этой ругани и цирка. Они хорошо потренировались сегодня, так что ему на поле больше делать нечего. Вслед ему летит одна просьба остановиться от капитана, но альфа бросает на него такой взгляд, что тот немного теряется. Так-то лучше. Хлопнув дверью раздевалки, Акира подходит к своему шкафчику и снимает грязную форму. Накинув полотенце на плечо, он идёт в душ. Воду приходится делать прохладной, чтобы немного успокоить нервы и тело. Ну почему их тренировки ещё ни разу не закончились на хорошей ноте? Рику — упёртый баран.

Акира не уходит из душевой, пока туда не приходят первые сокомандники. Если он останется, то всем не хватит места. В раздевалке стоит шум, который раздражает его чувствительные уши, и альфа сдерживает себя, чтобы не зажать их ладонями. Из-за Рику он теряет контроль, от чего его организм бесится и активирует все чувства на максимум.

Некоторые смотрят на него с неодобрением, наверное, из-за того, что он открыто противостоял капитану, но Акире плевать. Если Фуюхара будет поддерживать Рику, значит он не будет его слушать.

Альфа надевает белье и начинает сушить волосы маленьким полотенцем. Краем глаза он замечает Рику, который копается рядом с ним. Акира прислушивается к его бормотанию и не может разобрать ни слова, а это несмотря на его слух. Он поворачивается, чтобы спросить не имеет ли Рику что-то против него, как видит, что он закидывает в рот несколько пилюль. Это уже не первый раз, когда он замечает, что Рику что-то принимает. Он это делал ещё, когда Акира таскался за ним, чтобы убедить присоединиться. Пока Рику запивает таблетки, альфа не отводит от него удивлённого взгляда. Акира замечает, как Харума немного напрягается, хоть и пытается это скрыть.

— Что это? — резче чем хочется спрашивает альфа.

— Витамины. Я не такой мощный как ты, чтобы не заболеть, мне нужно поддерживать своё здоровье. Из-за нагрузок у меня снижается иммунитет.

— Понятно. Лучше занимайся больше тактикой, чтобы не пришлось всякую химическую дрянь принимать.

— Если бы кое-кто больше меня слушал, мне бы не пришлось так впахивать, — раздражённо кидает ему Рику и уходит в сторону душевых.

В их ряду никого нет, все купаются. Акира борется с собой всего секунды, перед тем как подойти к чужому шкафчику. Совесть шепчет, что так делать нельзя, но альфа успокаивает её, тем, что просто посмотрит, что там пьёт Рику, вдруг это запрещенные витамины. Даже если они играют на школьном уровне, их могут проверить. Сумка открыта, и пластинки лежат почти на самом верху. Названия у всех странные, он никогда о таких не слышал. Пожав плечами Акира, возвращается к своему шкафчику, чтобы одеться. Потом пробьёт их в интернете и посмотрит нет ли их в списке WADA. Вдруг Рику гений в тактике, но идиот в такой ерунде.

Акира не уходит, пока Фуюхара не возвращается из душа, но стоит ему с ним попрощаться, как капитан просит задержаться, потому что ему надо сделать объявление. Альфа сидит у выхода, пока вся команда выходит из душевых. Фуюхара становится на скамейку и призывает к тишине.

— У меня для вас приятная новость. Я договорился, и сегодня клуб регби идёт в большую ванную, которая в нашем общежитии. Приходите после ужина, кто хочет расслабиться в горячей водичке, но не думайте долго засиживаться. Не хочу, чтобы вы превратились в амёб. Завтра тренировка всё равно будет, пусть я и снижу нагрузку.

Раздевалка счастливо загудела, и даже Акира проникся этим настроением. Он думал, что ему не видать такой благодари, пока он не поедет домой, а тут такая новость. Даже ссора с Рику моментально забылась, хотя обычно альфа ходил злой ещё минимум пару часов.

После плотного ужина Акира приходит в ванную одним из первых. Он залезает в воду и прикрывает глаза, расслабляясь. Сокомандники приходят и уходят, но почти никто их них не разговаривает, что не может не радовать. Похоже, что все, как и он хотят насладиться минутами тишины. Такая атмосфера держится ровно до тех пор, пока не приходит Рику и Томми.

Неожиданно воодушевившись, капитан начинает монолог о боевом духе и подготовке, Акира едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Все, кто в этот момент сидит в воде, включаются в обсуждение, его тоже вынуждают говорить, хотя Акира всем своим видом показывает, что не хочет. Он бросает взгляд на Рику и замечает, что всё это время он молчит. Это странно, как это он даже не заводит свою любимую шарманку о тактике? Акира внимательно смотрит на чужое спокойное лицо, но видно Рику не так его понимает. Парень хмурится и выходит из воды, не просидев и десяти минут.

— Куда это ты собрался? — останавливает Рику капитан.

— Я? Мне нужно…

— Что за неуважение к старшим? Останься и послушай, что я скажу. К тебе и Акире у меня вообще отдельная претензия по поводу ваших ссор. Я вас скоро придушу, если вы продолжите.

— Это он первый начинает! — резко бросает Рику.

Все в ванне напрягаются, а Акира смотрит на то, как нахмуренный Рику указывает на него пальцем. Ну всё, достал! Чего Рику вообще валит вину на него, если сам всегда начинает?

— Это ты вечно лезешь ко мне со своей тактикой! — огрызается альфа.

— Потому что ты не думаешь, когда играешь, — обвиняет его Рику.

— Не вижу в этом никакой проблемы.

— Она точно есть!

— Нет!

— Есть!

Они спорят как младшеклассники, пока капитан не взрывается, затыкая их. Рику фыркает и едва ли не сбегает из напаренного помещения. У Акиры портится настроение, он сидит мрачный как туча, и его никто не трогает. Его бесят осуждающие взгляды старших. Так что он принимает решение тоже уйти. Когда он заходит в раздевалку, Рику уже у выхода, он бросает на него обиженный взгляд и выходит, нарочно громко хлопая дверью. Похоже капитан испортил настроение не только ему, но и Рику, альфу утешает эта мысль. Хотя он и мыслит, как сволочь, радуясь грусти того, чьего присоединения к команде так добивался.

После горячей воды делать ничего не хочется, и Акира решает не заниматься уроками. Он переодевается в спальную футболку и сразу же ложится в кровать. Тело после горячей воды словно парит, кажется, завтра он получит от капитана нагоняй. Взяв телефон, альфа листает социальные сети, переписывается со старыми друзьями. Когда переписка сходит на нет, он вспоминает о том, что хотел сегодня проверить, какие там витамины принимает Рику.

Акира открывает список WADA и пробивает каждое название, ничего. Альфа спокойно выдыхает и решает посмотреть их свойства, вдруг ему тоже не помешает немного поддержать организм? Первые витамины оказываются самыми простыми, он справится и без них. Акира набирает второе название, и краткое описание под первой ссылкой ввергает его в шок. Он подрывается на кровати и неверяще уставляется в экран. Слегка дрожащими пальцами альфа удаляет запрос и вводит название немного по-другому. Может он ошибся в написании? Поисковик автоматически исправляет запрос и всё равно выдаёт прошлый результат. В оцеплении он вводит последнее название, и это оказываются витамины, только вот они узконаправленные.

В голове словно щёлкает, теперь всё, что происходило с их первой встречи, предстаёт перед Акирой в другом свете. Рику — омега. Он принимает витамины и подавители для омег, которые скрывают их и позволяют представляться бетами. Поэтому он не хотел присоединяться к регби? Но ведь раньше он им занимался, он сам говорил. Он не знал, что омега до средней школы? Такое позднее проявление вообще бывает? Бред.

Акира вспоминает, что чувствовал пару раз едва уловимый нежный запах в раздевалке после тренировок, когда все были потными и грязными. Тогда он думал, что ему просто мерещится и просто отмахнулся от этого. За всем этим маревом собственного сильного запаха и других альф, этот слабый был как призрак. После душа он пропадал, и Акира списывал всё на усталость после тренировки. Это был запах Рику?

Под удивлённый взгляд Сётани, который живёт с ним и ещё одного соседа по комнате, Акира подрывается с кровати и начинает надевать штаны.

— Куда ты собрался в такое время? — интересуется Сётани.

— Мне нужно сходить к Рику.

— Акира, какая муха тебя укусила? Он живёт на другом этаже, и он скорее всего уже спит. Потом с ним поругаешься возвращайся в кровать.

Альфа вспоминает, как Рику упоминал о том, что живёт по режиму. Это из-за того, что он омега? Ведь до недавнего времени он и спортом то не занимался. Зачем ему режим? Как в тумане Акира раздевается и залезает в кровать. Он снова открывает вкладку, описывающую препарат для омег, и начинает подробно читать инструкцию. Может, у него есть и другие свойства, которые положительно влияют на бет? А он как сумасшедший чуть было не рванул к Рику с дурацкими вопросами? Акира читает всю инструкцию несколько раз и не находит ничего, что указывало бы на другое действие препарата на организм. Он лезет на сайты с обсуждениями, но там только жалобы на побочные эффекты и восторги, насколько стало легче жить. Так же есть комментарии от спортсменов-омег, что из-за тренировок им приходится принимать максимальную дозировку, от чего они иногда чувствуют себя плохо, а если снизить количество, то они начинают слабо пахнуть после нагрузок. Значит он и правда чувствовал Рику, но, возможно, не из-за того, что тот снизил дозировку, а потому что его нюх острее всех в команде.

Нет, это не может быть правдой. Ну да Рику маленький по сравнению с тем же Томми, но это же не значит, что он омега. Препараты. Зачем они ему, если он бета? Акира понимает, что сейчас лежит и старается оправдать Рику перед собой же. Он омега, и по-другому быть не может. Нет иного объяснения приёма таких лекарств.

Акира знает, что делать. Завтра он спросит у Рику лично, и ему всё равно, что вскроется то, что он лазил в чужой сумке. Это мелочь по сравнению с тем, что Рику скрыл от команды. У него ведь должны быть совсем другие нагрузки, в отличии от них. Тем более те комментирующие жаловались на здоровье. Рику тоже плохо от лекарств?

Мысли всё крутились и крутились в голове Акиры. Даже когда его соседи спали, он продолжал вертеться с одного бока на другой не в силах уснуть. И только под самое утро он смог забыться тревожным сном.


End file.
